A.M.A.Z.O.
The Anti Meta-human Adaptive Zootomic Organism, simply known as A.M.A.Z.O., was an artificial intelligence robot created by Ivo Laboratories with the ability to copy an individual's physiological abilities. It was later obtained, re-programmed and recruited by Lex Luthor to distract and eliminate the Justice League and Team Flash. Biology Role in Resident Hero On September 29, 2020, Lex was able to successfully reprogram a U.S. nuclear missile with the intent to strike right at the San Andreas Fault, California and another U.S. Navy missile, to strike at Manhattan, New York. While Superman goes off to stop two of the nuclear missiles, A.M.A.Z.O. has been sent by Luthor to deal with and hopefully eliminate the Justice League and Team Flash. As A.M.A.Z.O. eventually copied all the powers of the team, it was becoming more powerful and if the fight kept going for any longer, they’ll all be outmatched. However, Flash had an idea and was able to catch the android while counter-phasing, preventing the latter from escaping and Superman II also helped by restraining the android. Meanwhile, Batman, Cyborg and Dr. Harrison Wells learned that the android also copied the heroes’ weaknesses in addition to their powers. They fabricated a red solar blaster in hopes to weaken A.M.A.Z.O. after it’s copied Superman II’s powers. While Flash and Superman II held it, Cyborg arrived with the weapon and managed to land a successful shot. It was weakened for a few moments but it wasn’t quite down yet and started to recover. Before it could, Superman II quickly took it into space while unleashing the full power of his heat vision, to the point where he overcharged it and let out a massive outburst of energy. A.M.A.Z.O was ultimately destroyed by the super flare but not before creating a vibe portal that Superman II fell into after he was drained and knocked out. A.M.A.Z.O. is the main culprit of sending him to Earth-42. Powers * Android Physiology: A.M.A.Z.O., being an A.I. robot, was programmed to perform complex operations. It also appears to be made of a very strong and durable metal. ** Superhuman Strength: With its metallic body, it can lift in excess of 100 tons. It was capable overpowering Killer Frost’s and Vibe’s powers combined. ** Enhanced Durability: A.M.A.Z.O. was able to crash through buildings without suffering any serious damage. It was also completely bullet-proof as gunfire from the police and S.W.A.T. had no effect and explosives, grenades and rockets could only stagger it. ** Physiological Replication: Using the Mirakuru hybrid pumping inside it, the A.M.A.Z.O. was able to scan an individual's DNA, enabling it to copy and utilize their powers and abilities. As a downside, it also copies the individual’s weaknesses at the same time. *** Cryogenic Physiology: By scanning Killer Frost, A.M.A.Z.O. had copied her physiological and cyrokinetic abilities. **** Basic Flight: By directing its cryogenic powers at the ground, A.M.A.Z.O. was able to simulate flight by propelling itself in the air. *** Speed Force Conduit: By scanning Barry Allen, A.M.A.Z.O. had copied his physiological abilities, gaining a connection to the Speed Force. **** Superhuman Speed: Having a connection to the Speed Force, A.M.A.Z.O. can run at high speeds, rivaling that of Barry and Chris in raw speed on foot. **** Superhuman Reflexes: Even when Barry entered Flashtime, A.M.A.Z.O was able to adapt and perceive both the former and Chris moving while everything (and everyone else) was frozen in place. **** Electrokinesis: A.M.A.Z.O. was able to produce lightning trail behind itself every time it ran using the Speed Force. In addition, it was able to generate and throw a bolt of lightning. **** Bodily Vibration: As a speedster, A.M.A.Z.O. was able to vibrate its body at high speeds. **** Intangibility: By vibrating its body at the frequency of air, A.M.A.Z.O. was able to phase through solid matter, mostly using it to dodge attacks. However, this ability was rendered ineffective when Barry counter-phased the android, keeping it from becoming intangible so that it would be vulnerable to physical attacks. *** “Viber” Physiology: By scanning Cisco Ramon’s powers, A.M.A.Z.O. gained the ability to create a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing him to connect with various vibrations of the multiverse and manipulate them for various effects. **** Interdimensional Travel: A.M.A.Z.O. also has the ability to opens portals anywhere or to other dimensions. However, due to the complexity of this power and requiring a living mind to utilise it properly, it used this power only as a random last ditch effort. This is shown when just before it was destroyed, it was able to create a portal to an alternate Earth where an unconscious Superman II fell through. **** Time Travel: Upon creating a portal, like Cisco, A.M.A.Z.O. can potentially travel through different points in time. As a result, the portal it created a nanosecond before its destruction sent Superman II to the year 2018 on an alternate Earth. **** Vibrational Blasts: A.M.A.Z.O is able to generate powerful blue concussive blasts of vibrations from its hands, capable of propelling full-grown humans through the air. They were even also enough to stagger the likes of Aquaman and Wonder Woman. A.M.A.Z.O. used this power more frequently. *** Atlantean Physiology: By scanning Arthur Curry, A.M.A.Z.O had copied his physiological abilities. It was able to upgrade its strength and durability. *** Amazon Hybrid Physiology: By scanning Diana Prince, A.M.A.Z.O. had copied her physiological abilities. It was able to upgrade its strength and durability to her levels. *** Kryptonian Physiology: By scanning Chris Kent, A.M.A.Z.O. had copied his physiological abilities, finally able to outmatch the Justice League and rival Chris. **** Solar Energy Absorption: Having a Kryptonian physiology, A.M.A.Z.O. also derived its powers from a yellow sun. It was also greatly weakened upon being shot by a powerful red sun blast. **** Superhuman Strength: A.M.A.Z.O.'s strength was massively increased by its Kryptonian physiology. As a result, it began to overpower the combined might of the Justice League and Team Flash as well as being able to contend with Chris and even dominate him for a bit. **** Flight: Like Chris, A.M.A.Z.O. was able to manipulate its own personal gravitational field to generate thrust and propel itself through the air at high speeds. This was a massive upgrade from Killer Frost's pseudo flight abilities. **** Heat Vision: A.M.A.Z.O. was able to use its solar energy reserves to emit red-orange energy beams from its eyes. **** Superhuman Breath: A.M.A.Z.O. was able to exhale powerful gusts of air from its mouth. ***** Arctic Breath: It was also able to drop the temperature of its breath, being able to freeze objects. **** Invulnerability: A.M.A.Z.O. has become nigh-invulnerable to attacks, being as durable as Chris. It was shown when Vibe’s and Killer Frost’s powers had no effect and was barely fazed by blows from Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman. It also didn’t suffer any damage when crushed under rubble and after being thrown through buildings. Arthur’s Trident of Atlan, Diana’s Sword of Athena were only capable of harming it due to the formers’ magical properties as well as Chris’ tremendous blows. When hit with red solar energy, it's invulnerability was negated, weakening it to the point where it was overpowered by continuous heat vision and ultimately destroyed by a super flare. ***** Regenerative Healing Factor: A.M.A.Z.O. was beginning to repair itself from cuts and a stab made by Diana and Arthur respectively. Strength Level In A.M.A.Z.O.'s base form, it was able to lift over 100 tons. After scanning Arthur's and Diana's powers, A.M.A.Z.O's strength was upgraded, putting it around to the hundreds of thousands (or possibly over 1,000,000) ton range. Again, A.M.A.Z.O.'s strength was increased once again after scanning Chris Kent, potentially putting it well around the 100,000,000 million ton range (since Chris later lifted up the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass supporting it), but A.M.A.Z.O. never shown close to that potential. Abilities/Skills * Super-Genius Intellect: A.M.A.Z.O. was programmed to adapt to the unpredictability of meta-humans and to utilize a wide array of abilities that a situation requires. However, it does have its limits somewhat, as it didn't use Cisco's powers to its full effect, possibly because it wasn't able to figure its true potential yet. A.M.A.Z.O. only managed to create a inter-dimensional portal as a last ditch effort before being destroyed. * Master Combatant: By scanning Arthur Curry, Diana Prince and Chris Kent, A.M.A.Z.O. had copied their skills in unarmed combat. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lex Luthor – Recruiter Enemies * Justice League ** Clark Kent/Superman ** Bruce Wayne/Batman – indirect destroyer ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman ** Barry Allen/Flash ** Victor Stone/Cyborg – indirect destroyer * Team Flash ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe ** Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost ** Dr. Harrison Wells – indirect destroyer * Christopher Kent/Superman II – destroyer Trivia * This version of A.M.A.Z.O. is based on the one seen in the CW/Arrowverse TV series. It specifically appeared in the "Elseworlds" crossover in the "The Flash" Season 5, "Arrow" Season 7 and "Supergirl" Season 4. * The robot's name and manufacturer may be related to the scientist Anthony Ivo, whom Oliver encountered during his time on Lian Yu, and the former's ship; the Amazo. Furthermore, the robot runs on Mirakuru, a super-soldier serum that Anthony Ivo had been searching for. * A.M.A.Z.O.'s design and mechanism bears similarities to that of A.M.A.Z.O.'s from the DC Animated Universe, along with the use of acronym for its name. Category:DC Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Power Users Category:Created